creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Smiley
Dr. Smiley is a character that appears in the Creepypasta of the same name, "Dr. Smiley". Origin Unlike regular doctors who try to save their patients' lives, Dr. Smiley welcomes death and seeks to help his "patients" embrace it. Operating outside of a dilapidated looking small building with chipped paint, shudders hanging by a small strip of wood and cardboard covering the windows, Dr. Smiley lures in sick people (like a woman with anorexia or someone suffering from a condition causing their body to slowly break down) off the street with the promise of free treatment. Once they are inside however, the patient is injected with an unknown bluish liquid before being strapped to a table. Dr. Smiley then waits for the victim to wake up before cutting into their body with a scalpel until they bleed to death, after which he removes one of their organs as a "specimen". Appearance Dr. Smiley is described as a young man with ghostly, pale skin, and shaggy black hair. He is usually described as wearing a button-up shirt; with a tie, latex surgical gloves, and a long white lab coat. He has incredibly sharp teeth and piercing, blood red eyes. Personality Dr. Smiley is very sadistic, taking great pride in mutilating his victims and preferring his victims to be awake as he gruesomely "operates" on them. Despite this, he seems to sincerely believe that he's helping his victims and that what he does to them is a good thing. Facts * Dr. Smiley was created by BunsDream * This image, [1] commonly associated with Dr. Smiley and featured on the very first post of the story is not Dr. Smiley and has nothing at all to do with the story. BunsDream was 11 years when she wrote the story and obviously didn't know at that age that art theft was bad so she just grabbed the picture off of Google images and used it for the story. As she got older BunsDream grew to regret this, removed the image from the story when she got older and realized what art theft was, repeatedly stated that the image wasn't hers and that it had nothing to do with Dr. Smiley and eventually grew to hate Dr. Smiley so much that she deleted the story off her DeviantArt page. * Dr. Smiley is not a "stolen OC", Dr. Smiley is a Creepypasta story that happened to use a picture of someone else's OC to represent the title character. * Dr. Smiley has no canonical name and backstory and any story claiming to be his backstory is purely fan-fiction. So no, Dr. Smiley's name is NOT "Devin Lee Smiley" and nothing described in that story is in any way canon * Has no signature catchphrase. * Because Dr. Smiley has a few abnormalities (i.e red eyes, sharp teeth, etc.), this could mean that Dr. Smiley is possibly non-human. * Dr. Smiley prefers for his victims to be awake while he needlessly "operates" on them. He cuts his victims open with a scalpel until they bleed to death. Afterwards, he removes one of their organs to keep as a "specimen". Theme Song * Medicine - Hollywood Undead Videos Category:Male Category:Serial Killer Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopath Category:Enigmatic Category:OC Category:Misanthrope Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Ageless Category:Manipulator Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Killer